Home safety is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio/Video (A/V) recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality, and may also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication doorbell may be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage may aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of one or more an A/V recording and communication devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance of a home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.